Lily aka Baby Firefox
|-|Kid= |-|Kid battle mode= |-|Teen= |-|Teen battle mode= |-|Adult= |-|Adult battle mode= Backstory and Personality Lily is a shy but cute and friendly girl (16), who only recently witnessed her mother be killed by the powers of an unknown group. Lily is a snow fox- white tail, white ears, the norm for people around her area. Though, now she's stuck living with her sister Minx, and she's debating whether she'll survive into adulthood. her father could not be there via the 102nd devilgod was doing stuff and now knows were she is after 10 years. She is kind and loving she likes to take naps and play games and sing. Personal Statistics Name: Lily (code name Baby firefox) Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: 102nd dimension Weight: 50 lb Height: 6.1 ft Likes: Family, friends, games, fighting, sleep, internet, Cooking, TV Dislikes: People who hurt her friends or family and evil people and fighting Eye Color: yellow with black scalia or brown with white scalia or red with white scalia or blue with black scalia or yellow with white scalia or red with black scalia Hair Color: Black and white and yellow and brown Hobbies: Sleep, fight, watching TV, Singing, Cooking Values: Friends and family Martial Status: married Status: Alive Affiliation: The Vanguard special forces , 2nd dimension, 102nd dimension Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Origin: Myth Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Dimi-DevilGoddess, 20% Devil, 20% God, 60% snow-fox Alignment: '''Lawful Evil and Lawful Good '''Themes: 1 when she try's to calm people down and 2 when she kills and 3 when something bad happens this theme is for when she reverses time on that and 4 when she fights 1 Don't Panic 2 Look at what you mad me do 3 Clarity 4 Freaks Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 5-B | 3-A | 2-B | 1-B | 1-A Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (type 1, 4, 8 and later type 9 and 10), Illusion manipulation, reality warping (all types), fire manipulation, ice manipulation, destruction, physics manipulation, Perception manipulation, Supernatural manipulation, superpower manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Power Nullification, Life Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Meta Matter Manipulation, Science Embodiment, Law Manipulation, Order Manipulation ,Nigh Omnipresence, Precognition , Nigh Omnipotence , Zenith,(later gets super Resistance ), Authorities are: hunger luck and food and animals and creation and death and life and calamity Attack Potency: Building level (she is able to destroy buildings in fox mode) planet level ( burns the entire planet to ash with burning world) high universe level (freezes the entire universe with frozen universe) Multiverse level (is able to destroy 800,000,000 universes by just letting her power out at 9%) High Hyperverse level ( Destroyed a infinite dimensional (Hilbert space) with Her meta Destruction wave) outerverse level (was able to train with the 2nd devilgoddess in hand to hand combat who is outerverse level her self) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level '(Can take full power punches from her aunt, the 2nd Devil-Goddess, who herself is vastly stronger than regular DevilGods) 'Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Has fought the 2nd devilgoddess untill worn out.) Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: A bow and katana and kodatchi and a book Intelligence: super genius Weaknesses: she will only attack if made mad or provoked never goes all out unless needed Feats: Is vastly superior to an average dimi-DevilGod or dimi-god or dimi-devil. Can go toe to toe with her aunt in a fight even making him use 90% of her power and in adulthood she is able to make her use 95% to 100% of his power. Notable Attacks and Techniques meta destruction wave: destroys evey thing in the path that was set for it frozen universe: freezes the entire universe frozen world: freezes the planet all must burn now: burns the entire universe burning world: burns the planet I curse you with blight ( curse someone with a random blight) rage mode: makes her 100x stronger Calm mode: makes her 100x faster Other Notable Victories: won in hand to hand combat with True ( by knocking him out) Notable Losses: When she fought the 2nd devilgoddess in training (she was erased as soon as she made the 2nd devilgoddess go 100% power) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Bow Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users